


Good Vibrations

by stellata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Snitches, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds herself in quite a predicament with some enchanted snitches, and Harry and the Weasley twins have to help her out. </p>
<p>Smut, and some romance. HG/HP main, also includes HG/HP/FW/GW, HP/HG/SB, HG/BW/FD, HP/HG/RL. With HG/GW, HG/GW/NL/HP, HG/GW/LL/HP, HG/GW/HP and more to come...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger, or Luna Lovegood, or the Weasley twins.... Sigh.
> 
> This story begins the summer before 7th year, and its an AU that branched off probably somewhere in OoTP. Voldemort was defeated at the end of last year, due the combined efforts of Harry, Hermione, the Order, and the D.A. There are still some Death Eaters on the loose, so the Order continues to use Grimmauld Place as Headquarters, but mostly the students get to be carefree. As you may be able to tell soon enough, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Fred are still alive - as are many others. 
> 
> Now on to the smut!

It was a long summer day at Grimmauld Place. Hermione had spent the morning reading, and was just heading to the kitchen to find something to eat when someone crashed into her.

"Excuse me," Hermione gasped, trying to steady herself.

"Oh shit," was George's response, as he attempted to catch the box that had been knocked out of his hands.

Hermione stared down in surprise. If George was saying that, it was probably _bad_ \- but then she smiled as she saw several little golden snitches fly out of the box. She was in a good mood though, so she didn't try and chide him - or ask where he had gotten them.

"Quidditch inside the house, boys?" She asked, smiling.

"No!" George gasped, and just managed to shut the box. Four snitches buzzed around Hermione's head.

They were so pretty, Hermione thought fondly.

"Hermione, get out of here!" Fred yelled. He had just appeared in the doorway behind George.

"Why - " She began, and cut off as two of the snitches darted under her sweater, followed by two up her skirt.

Tiny little wings ducked into her bra, and fluttered against her nipples.

"Oh!" She cried, and then the other snitches had slipped under her panties and beat their wings right where she loved to touch herself the most - one against her clit, and one right at her entrance.

"Uhhh," Hermione moaned, shuddering, and falling back - right into a pair of strong arms.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry sounded worried, turning her to face him.

Fred and George were just staring at her, wide eyed.

"Ohhhh," she groaned, clutching at Harry's sweater. " _Harry_. There's – oh! - snitches… Oh _fuck!"_

Harry stared at her in astonishment, and finally his eyes drifted down and saw something moving under her sweater.

Hermione bucked suddenly, pressing her hips to his, and he could feel the vibrations of the snitch against himself.

"Harry, please," His best friend whimpered, and then she was twitching and screaming. " _There!_ Fuck, _right there_. Uhhh, ohhh, ahhh!"

The second snitch had pushed into her, fluttering all the way and out again before settling at that perfect spot just a few inches in.

Hermione was shaking to pieces in his arms, moaning and crying, and Harry had never been this hard in his life. It was all he could do to just stand there and hold her to him, supporting both of them. Fred and George's failed attempts to summon the snitches went unheard by the duo.

"Hermione," he groaned, and their eyes met for just a second before Hermione's rolled back and she came, screaming his name.

It was just too much for him - Hermione was so hot, and screaming his name, and would she do that when he pushed inside her - his climax hit him, sudden and hard, and it was all Harry could do to just clutch her tight.

Hermione lolled back in his arms, still shaking, feeling totally wrecked and _perfect_ and oh Merlin the snitches weren't letting up, and her body just kept clenching and _coming_ and wouldn't stop.

" _Harry, please!"_ She wailed.

Finally giving up on trying spells to remove the snitches from Hermione's person, Fred was moving. He stepped up behind Hermione and reached his hands around her and up her sweater, trying to grab the snitches.

They were too nimble, though, and as he _grabbed_ \- they were gone, and he grabbed two perfect handfuls of warm, soft breasts.

"Uhn," Fred sighed, and squeezed instinctively. Damn but that felt good.

Hermione's head fell back on his chest, and she moaned softly.

Harry's eyes were blinking, trying to reorient himself after his blinding orgasm.

"Help me get them off her," Fred tried to say commandingly, but it was really more of a whimper. His cock was pressed right between Hermione's cheeks.

Harry fell to his knees and pushed up Hermione's skirt to access the snitch. One was solved easily - he covered the top of Hermione's mound with one gentle hand.

She twitched against him, and as he inhaled, _he_ twitched (so soon, he marveled?). She smelled perfect, and Merlin the _feel_ of her, soft and so wet, and he nudged forward, just intending to breathe in a little deeper, but then he bumped his nose into her, and his tongue darted out instinctively and licked at that little nub.

Hermione shrieked his name again, but she sounded so _good_ that Harry didn't stop. He pursed his lips around that spot and sucked, savoring the taste of her, and the feel of her _needing_ him as she tried to push against him.

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed desperately. The three snitches that Fred and Harry had kept away from other spots had teamed up - and flew to join their companion - deep inside of her.

Hermione didn't know what she was saying anymore, moaning and begging alternatively, not even sure if she wanted these intense feelings to stop or continue. The snitches fucked her erratically, with no real rhythm, but their wings were vibrating inside of her, and it was so sweet - though not as sweet as the way Harry was licking and sucking at her clit. And those kisses on her neck made her tingle too, and the way Fred massaged her breasts, oh Merlin…

She whimpered and contracted again with a sigh and a full body shiver…  She'd never come twice in so little time. Fred was rubbing himself against her, sliding up and down between her cheeks - her skirt was hiked up to her waist, so all there was between her and him was her panties.

Feeling suddenly bold in her second afterglow, Hermione moved her shaky hands to pull down the sides of her panties - and reached behind her to unbutton Fred' pants.

He groaned and helped her, opening the front of his jeans just enough to get his cock out. He pressed it against her now bare skin, sliding in that hot crevice, slipping down - and moaning as he saw that tight asshole. He slid a hand down, and pressed his head against the hole.

Hermione whined.

"I won't," Fred choked out, but oh god he wanted it so bad. He had no doubt Hermione's ass would be the tightest, most perfect place his cock had ever been. Closing his eyes, he pulled away and slipped back between her cheeks, where he was safer - and it still felt heavenly.

But Fred had provoked a curious idea in Hermione's mind - and almost as if it read her mind, one of the snitches slipped out, sopping wet from being inside Hermione, and pushed smoothly into her ass.

"Oh my God!" Hermione clenched around it - it was uncomfortable, but oh, its wings fluttering were making it somewhat better. The snitch moved deeper slowly, but as soon as it did, first one companion and then another joined it, until she was aching for her other hole to be filled again.

Harry sat back to breathe for a moment, and watched the snitches changing places. Hermione looked down at him, and what she said next almost made his heart stop.

"Harry, I… I want you inside me… _Please_."

He stood shakily, and Hermione's fingers fumbled to open his pants even as Fred slid her panties down to the floor.

She was twitching and moaning. She'd played with herself plenty, but this was the very first time she'd done anything with her ass - but it was starting to feel _amazing_. It was a sweet kind of burn, tingly and maybe it would take a little longer but she bet she could come from just this. Maybe she would try that sometime - sometime when she didn't desperately want Harry inside of her. She'd been dreaming about this for so long...

Slowly, the three of them moved towards the kitchen table. Harry sat back, pants around his ankles, cock jutting up proudly, and Hermione just needed a hand from Fred to crawl up and straddle him. Harry's arms went around her, and as Hermione put her arms around his neck, she smiled at him.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed, and then he was kissing her, sweet and firm, and she just moaned and canted her hips downward, sliding herself over him until he was filling her up. Her eyes fluttered, and oh, Harry felt just right, much wider than those snitches or any toy she'd ever tried.

"So good," she moaned into his ear, and Harry groaned helplessly, clutching her to him. Hermione felt amazing around him, slick and tight and soft… Now he finally knew why everyone made such a big fuss about sex. He had never felt better than with Hermione clenching around him, sliding up and down even as she kissed him so sweetly...

George set the box down on the table, watching the spectacle, finally freeing his erection and touching himself. Hermione Granger was officially the hottest witch _ever_ , he decided. She was riding Harry slowly, and Fred was nibbling at her neck as he rubbed up against her, while the snitches continued to fuck her other hole mercilessly. George could only watch, not even jealous that he wasn't touching her, because he got to _watch_ this gorgeous scene.

"Hermione, can you push them out?" Fred whispered into her ear. She rocked even slower on Harry, and focused on contracting her muscles. Harry moaned loudly - suddenly she felt even tighter around him.

One by one, the snitches were pushed out. Hermione panted with the effort, and George reached out to grab the snitches one at a time, until he had three of them back in the box.

"There we go, good girl," Fred said softly, and Hermione sighed and relaxed her muscles.

"Please, Fred," she sighed, leaning into Harry and relaxing, hoping that he would fill her up again. “Take me, please.”

Fred didn't hesitate, he aligned himself in moments, and with one smooth slide - he was balls deep in Hermione Granger's tight ass.

Hermione shrieked and convulsed. Harry and Fred both groaned, and in unison, pulled out and shoved in _hard_ , again and again, keeping her trapped, pressed between them. She couldn't move or control anything, Fred and Harry were controlling every movement, and making sure she was completely full.

"Oh, oh, oh," Hermione moaned raggedly, arms clutching around Harry's neck, breathing hot air right onto his lips. He kissed her savagely, just as George failed to grab the last snitch… It slipped between Harry and Hermione, and settled right on her clit.

Hermione's mouth opened in a silent scream as another orgasm hit her like a train. When she came back, Fred and Harry were still fucking her, hard and deep, and _oh she never wanted them to stop_. She moaned and kissed Harry quickly, before looking over at George.

"Come here," Hermione Granger purred at him, and George couldn't resist that for the _world_. The moment he was close enough, her hands took over, rubbing him expertly. Merlin, had she done this before? Because it felt _amazing_.

Fred was rapidly losing it. She was so _tight_ , and the way she was moaning, so wild, so wanton, so _needy_ …

"Don't stop," Hermione cried, and Fred shoved in even harder, making her cry out even louder. He tried again, pulling most of the way out before slamming in. Damn, that was _good_. Who knew Hermione Granger would be like _this_ in bed…

Hermione bent down and managed to fasten her lips over George's cock, just as Fred growled and shoved in deep, spending himself inside her. Noticing Fred's lack of movement, and wanting Hermione to get more sensation, Harry tightened his grip and began shoving up into her faster and harder than ever.

As Fred slowly pulled back - Hermione moaned, "No, please," around George's cock, and George pulled away, to step behind her, position himself - and slid in where his twin had just been.

"Bloody hell," George's voice was hoarse. Hermione felt like _heaven_ around his cock.

Harry gritted his teeth and tried to hold on - he wanted to feel her come again before he let go. Thankfully he had already come once, and it was easier to hold out this time.

Minutes, maybe hours passed as he gazed into Hermione's wide eyes, gritted his teeth, and endeavored to make her scream and clench like that around him one more time.

From Hermione's kiss-swollen lips poured a beautiful mix of curses, nonsense, and broken, helpless little sounds that served to inspire even harder thrusts. Interspersed with all those gorgeous words and noises, Harry's favorite thing to hear was his name.

"Oh Harry, oh oh _harder Harry_ ," Hermione shuddered.

George didn't fail to notice that his name rarely graced the witch's lips, but he didn't mind as much. Any fool could tell that Hermione was meant for Harry - but similarly, _no_ fool would pass up on this opportunity to enjoy this wanton witch so thoroughly.

As he felt himself nearing the edge, George savagely twisted the perky nipples in his hands - and Hermione shrieked his name and tightened around him just enough for his body to give out on him. He barely managed to bite down on her neck in time to stop himself from screaming her name as he came deep inside of her.

When George pulled out, Hermione was empty again. Harry was still faithfully pounding away, and that snitch was still buzzing at her clit, but she wanted more, dammit.

"More," Hermione wailed, desperately. Harry growled and flipped her over onto her back, kneeling between her legs and shoving in deep. Hermione was sobbing now with need - she wanted more, more, more, and she missed having a cock in both holes, it felt so bloody good…

George had stepped back and slowly tucked himself away. He walked over to his twin, his legs still shaky.

"Merlin that was amazing," George murmured.

Fred nodded, and stretched out his arms casually… just slightly knocking the lid off the box.

At once, the snitches previously in the box came flying out. All seventeen of them made a beeline over to Hermione.

George punched his twin in the arm, but Fred just grinned.

"Wouldn't want her to get lonely in our absence, would you?"

The snitches quickly settled upon the most sensitive places on the young woman's body. They focused on her breasts, her neck, a second one joined in beating its wings into her clit - and quickly went to fill her other hole. Hermione screamed -

"Yes, yes, please!"

Harry groaned, and grabbing her legs, hiked them up over his shoulder, bending her in two, and making her tighten further. Hermione just wailed happily - he felt even bigger inside her now that he'd propped her legs up...

" _Harry! Harry, Harry, ohhh!_ "

His name had never sounded sweeter. She was so wet now, and every moan and whimper she made was pure sex… He could feel the vibrations in his cock from the snitch in her other hole, but he was determined to wait, just a little longer…

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed, and even Harry cried out, as one snitch pressed against his cock and began to press into Hermione.

"Oh shit," Harry gasped, and Hermione shuddered and kept screaming.

They were stretching her to the limit, pressing in right alongside Harry, filling her up, holding her further open than ever - and another snitch seemed to join every moment.

Her entire body felt like it was vibrating. It was all building up to something big, so intense, and she idly wondered if she was going to survive - but hey, there were worse ways to die than by orgasm.

"Hermione," Harry groaned. He wasn't going to be able to hold on any longer, and his words were slipping, things he had wanted to say for so long were coming out… " _My_ Hermione _, mine…_ "

Their eyes locked in understanding.

"All yours, love," Hermione gasped, then shrieked as it hit her.

Everything went white, then black, and the last thing she heard was Harry growling her name.

* * *

When Harry's vision came back, the snitches were flying back to their box. George closed the lid and conjured ropes to keep the box quite firmly shut.

Harry looked down at Hermione. She looked utterly ravished… Her sweater was pulled up; showing off her pert breasts and swollen nipples, and her skirt was pushed up above her hips, leaving her completely exposed.

Even unconscious, her internal muscles pulsed around him, making him groan as he pulled out and pushed in again. He sat up slightly and did it again, watching how easily she took him in. Despite having been so stretched, she clung around him perfectly.

"Good girl," Harry whispered, smiling at her. "Mine," he repeated softly, remembering how Hermione had agreed, and the way she looked at him as she submitted, had pushed him over the edge.

When he finally pulled out, sighing regretfully, he slipped three fingers inside her, just to see how it felt. He curled his fingers and pushed, hard, and she clenched around him, her body twitching. When he pulled his fingers out they were dripping.

Harry sucked the juices off his fingers, and carefully adjusted Hermione's clothing to be more concealing. He slid off the table and reached for his own clothes.

"So, what _did_ you guys do to those snitches?" Harry asked the twins conversationally, as he redressed.

Fred grinned merrily.

"You couldn't tell? They're enchanted to fulfill witches' fantasies."

"And in case you didn't notice," George said quietly. "They didn't fly off until you claimed her."

"Claimed her…" Harry said lowly, looking at Hermione with longing in his eyes.

"She's yours, mate," Fred nodded. "We're sure grateful for getting to be here, but we don't doubt that."

"Not after what she said," George agreed, though his tone seemed a touch sadder than Fred's.

"You weren't planning this?" Harry asked, his eyes flashing forbiddingly.

"Nah," Fred shrugged.

"Guess we just got lucky," George finished with a chuckle. "And Harry, what happened - "

"Mum's the word," the twins chorused.

He smiled at them. Maybe it wasn't the way he'd imagined having Hermione for the first time, but it was pretty damn good, and he couldn't begrudge Fred and George for giving Hermione what she had wanted.

And hey, it was really because of the twins that she was his, at last… Maybe the pranks he pulled on them this week wouldn't be _too_ harsh.

* * *

 

When she woke up she was in bed, warm and very much not alone.

"Hey beautiful."

Hermione looked over at Harry, who was sitting next to her.

"Harry?" She rubbed her eyes. "I had the funniest dream."

"Did you now?" He grinned.

She blinked a few times, and slowly began to feel a strange soreness in her nether regions.

"Oh my…"

Harry smiled at her.

"Not a dream, Hermione."

"Oh. OH. _OH_." She flushed red as Harry chuckled. But then he leaned in and kissed her senseless.

"You remember what you told me, beautiful?"

"I'm yours," she whispered softly, eyes shining.

"That's right," Harry groaned, and kissed her again. "My Hermione."

Hermione sighed blissfully. Well… That was all she'd ever wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger in any way... Sadly.
> 
> In this chapter: Harry/Hermione, Harry/Hermione/Sirius, use of toys, anal sex, double penetration, and plenty of accidental-on-purpose voyeurism.

Harry and Hermione spent their first week together attached at the lips and at the hips... In between talking, kissing, and cuddling, they fucked anywhere and everywhere they wanted. Grimmauld Place was large, and they wanted to christen every room. Also, Harry noted, Hermione had quite an exhibitionist streak.

When they were caught - which was frequently - she never appeared chastened; she simply went at it louder and rougher than before. Harry certainly wasn't complaining.

* * *

Remus had found them shagging in the library. Hermione was on her hands and knees on the library table, screaming in pleasure as Harry pounded into her from behind while keeping two fingers in her other, even tighter hole.

As Remus stood there, dumbfounded, Hermione looked up at him, turned bright red, and wailed to bring the house down around her as she came spectacularly. Harry was only half-aware of the other man's presence, too lost in coming inside his beautiful witch as she shuddered and clenched around him.

Harry looked up eventually, and noticed, drily, that Remus was not… unaffected by them before his former Professor turned and fled.

* * *

Ginny had found them in the living room. Hermione was spread out naked on the coffee table, her hands bound above her… Harry loved how sensitive she was to everything; she was practically shivering against the cool wooden surface before he began.

He started by kissing up from her feet to her thighs, enjoying the way she sighed and her legs relaxed, falling naturally slightly farther apart than before. Then he began to lick at her, and she began to moan softly.

When his tongue pushed inside her, she quivered and whispered his name. When he pushed two fingers into her at once, she cried out softly. When he finally filled her with his cock, she came around it instantly, screaming.

Ginny flew through the door at the sound of the scream, and stopped in shock. She watched as Hermione convulsed, her back arching and head falling back.

Harry was both surprised and pleased as he realized how captivated Ginny was by the sight of his Hermione. He kept driving into his sweet little witch, pinching her clit until she came again and again.

When Ginny crept away after Hermione's second orgasm, Harry could definitely see a damp spot forming on the redheaded witch's shorts.

* * *

Sirius had found them in the bathroom. They had left the door open. The shower curtain was similarly positioned to expose them to anyone who walked by.

Harry had Hermione with her back against the wall, one leg on the ground, the other held straight and high, almost at her side. She was insanely flexible, something that Harry loved to take advantage of. Hermione could still feel the burn of the stretch, just as she felt the burn of Harry shagging her for the fourth time today. His soapy fingers ran over her body, lingering at her breasts - he loved to pinch and pull at her nipples, until they were large and hard and she was almost crying from the sensation.

"Please," she was crying. "Harry, _please_." He obliged her, sliding a soapy finger into her arse, a second one moments later. Sirius couldn't help but watch, riveted to the sight of a naked, wanton Hermione Granger. Damn, but his godson had fine taste.

Groaning, Harry spun them around, pulling out of that perfect heat for the sake of exhibitionism. Hermione finally caught sight of their watcher, her eyes widening and cheeks flushing. Harry placed her hands on the shower bar, using a sticking charm to keep them in place. He cast a lightening charm on her, and easily bent her legs back to stick her feet upside down against the back wall, making Hermione into a human letter J.

With the aid of a little soap, he slid into her arse in one stroke, and swore furiously as he realized she was amazingly tight in this position. He wasn't going to last much longer like this, and _needed_ her to come first. He loved taking care of his girl; plus, the feeling of her coming around him was exquisite.

He grabbed the glass soap dish and transfigured it into a replica of himself - or rather, the part of himself that he wanted to shove inside her. Hermione was completely helpless, staring straight at Sirius as Harry shagged her arse with a fury - and then, suddenly, something cold and hard pushed into her, making her shriek in pain and pleasure.

Harry's hands gripped her waist then, allowing him to shove even deeper inside her, and whatever he pushed into her must be charmed, because it began to fuck her like a cock. She could imagine, just then, what it would feel like for Sirius to fuck her while her Harry took her from behind.

Unattached as it was to anything, the glass dildo slammed in as deep as her body would let it. She screamed each time it bottomed out; she would surely be sore for days, but the intense pleasure it gave her was worth it.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked as she climaxed, her eyes rolling back in her head. Harry groaned and slammed into her, holding out to make her orgasm last longer. He finally gave in to his own pleasure minutes later; by then Hermione was dizzy and her muscles were still squeezing around him.

He let her down carefully; she was trembling and fell into his arms. Slowly, carefully, he withdrew the transfigured dildo from her depths and returned it to its natural shape. They glanced at the doorway and found Sirius was gone. Harry was amused, guessing what Sirius had left to do. His witch had quite an effect on people.

"Please, Harry, take me to bed," She begged, and Harry took her there. He lay her down carefully, tucking her in and turning out the lights before he curled up behind her, wrapping his arms about her.

"I love you," she whispered, still trembling from the intensity of it all.

"And I love you." He told her with a smile.

Hermione was slowly drifting off to sleep when he asked.

"You remember our first time?"

"How could I not?" She whispered, blushing.

"Mmm, good," he groaned, pulling her as close as he could. "Now, you know that you’re mine as surely as I’m yours, right?”

“Yes, love…”

“But do you ever think about sharing each other occasionally… Like we did with the twins?”

Hermione blushed.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Harry grinned. “I’ve thought about it. What if one of those times someone walked in on us, they joined in rather than leave?”

A little moan escaped her lips.

“That seems to be a yes, hmm?”

“Yes,” Hermione admitted. “I – I’ve thought about it.”

“Now I have an idea,” Harry said, his smile wicked. “I think you might like it, but we’ll only do it if you want it too…”

Hermione listened to his idea, blushed, and liked it.

* * *

Two days later, Hermione found herself naked and blindfolded in the doorway between the living room and the dining room. It was the best doorway for his purpose, Harry had determined.

He had been practicing a focused _Incarcerous_ , and today had the best results yet. Her hands were bound to conjured pegs on the sides of the doorway, and the rope wound down across her arms, wrapping in circles around her breasts, and around her neck once. A second rope bound her ankles and knees to more pegs - at the same height as her hips.

Hermione was stretched out in the splits across the doorway, her pussy and arse on display for anybody who walked by. Her nipples were hard, and the way her breasts were bound had them jutting out, even perkier than usual. Harry had cast a lightening charm again, not intending for her position to be overly painful - just slightly uncomfortable.

"You are stunning," he told her sincerely.

She was helpless - strung up without a wand, blindfolded, and posed sexually and _oh_ \- being filled with something…

"A present from the twins," Harry said, as he pushed something hard inside of her well-lubricated arse. It was long and thin, and Hermione couldn't quite place it. She clenched around it, but that just made her more aroused.

"And a little something from me." His fingers pinched at her nipples, making them impossibly hard, then something pinched tightly around them.

"Oh!" She cried in surprise, then whatever was pinching her nipples started to vibrate. It started a slow, burning feeling leading down to her clit.

"A few last touches," Harry whispered. He slipped a pair of earplugs gently but firmly into her ears. She gasped, but he just chuckled.

"Darling?"

She sighed; she could still hear him.

"Anyone coming by will think you won’t be able to hear or see anything," Harry said, just as he slid a finger inside her wetness.

"Ahh," she moaned. Her body instinctively wanted to buck against him, but she couldn't - she was too well secured for that.

"Remember, beautiful,” Harry told her softly, as he fucked her with two fingers.  “You know the signal. If you want anything to stop, say the word…”

"I will, thank you love…"

"You’re going to like this, aren’t you?"

"Yes!" Hermione shuddered, and he drew away.

"I won't be gone for long," Harry declared.

"Harry!" Her voice rose, nervous at the thought that it was about to start. It had all sounded so exciting, but without Harry to watch her... "Where are you going?"

He backed away.

"Harry!"

Harry chuckled, cast one last spell, and left.

* * *

He stepped into the room and found himself captivated. She was so beautiful, so incredibly sexy, bound and displayed like she was put there just for him.

"Harry, please," She was crying. "Please, I need you, touch me!"

He looked around, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, hardly believing himself, he stepped forward, until he was so close that if she moved, they would be touching.

"I can feel your breath on me," Hermione gasped. "Oh, please, _touch_ me, I need you _inside_ me."

He let out a helpless groan, and kissed her fiercely. Her lips were soft, and he kissed them until they were swollen and red.

"Oh, just like that," Hermione whimpered when he pulled back. Slowly, he ran his nails down her front, raking her nipples as harshly as he dared. "Oh!" She cried.

It was so easy to undo his pants, pull himself out, and push himself against her slick lips. She quivered in anticipation. Merlin, she was temptation incarnate...

"Please," she begged. "Oh god, get _inside_ me!"

He moaned helplessly, pushing just the tiniest bit in, until the tip of his head was breaching her. She was wet and hot against him, and he wanted nothing more than to do as she asked.

Harry had _said_ it would be alright, that Hermione liked his plan, and not to worry because she wouldn’t know who he was… But despite Hermione’s apparent consent, he felt nervous. She was so young, could he really do this? Was he taking advantage of her?

"Fuck me," Hermione moaned. "Fuck, please, I need your cock!"

“I’m a perverted old man,” Sirius groaned, and plunged into her in one stroke. She wailed at the abrupt invasion.

"Oh, oh, shite," Hermione cried.

"Hermione," he growled, grabbing her arse in both hands, pulling her cheeks apart and then together. He fucked her desperately – he hadn’t had trim this good since before Azkaban - and felt the wand in her arse, vibrating.

The moment he grabbed it, she screamed.  The smooth stick in her arse had suddenly expanded inside her, and she clenched perfectly around it - and slowly felt the way it curved back and forth, and knew it was now a set of large beads.

"Fake sex wands, really?" She cried. "Oh hell, what will they think of – ”

The word 'next' vanished as he began to fuck the beaded wand in and out of her arse, and she found herself gasping for breath. Sirius' cock was _seriously_ amazing inside of her - he was hitting her g-spot on every other stroke, and the vibrating nipple clamps weren't stopping, nor was the light vibration spell Harry had cast directly on her clit.

"Uhhh," she screamed happily. " _Harder, deeper, please!"_

What could he do but oblige such a shameless request? His pelvis ground roughly against her clit as he plunged deeply into her on each thrust. He released the fake wand and focused on shagging her the way she wanted.

She knew the moment Harry had stepped close again. The beaded wand twisted once in her arse, and pulled out.

"Harry!" she shrieked, just as he pushed his cock inside her.

Sirius met Harry’s eyes and grinned.

“You’ve got bloody good taste, Harry,” he said simply, and they began to fuck her in sync. 

Sirius couldn’t believe that she could feel any better than she already had, but with Harry’s entrance, she clenched even tighter around him.

As deep as he was inside this beautiful witch, Sirius still couldn’t believe this was happening… With _Hermione_.

Every noise she made was perfect; who knew Hermione Granger could be so amazing at this? She felt perfect around him, and he was going to lose it any second. It began in his toes, the build up to an orgasm stronger than he had ever felt before, and he clutched her to him, her begging cries in his ears spurring him on, wild and desperate.

"Make me come, please," she sobbed. "Oh fuck bloody shite - shag me rotten, just like that, Harry don't stop, do me, fuck me, uh, uh, _HARRY_!"

The vibration on her clit rocketed up just as Sirius shoved in deep with his cock - and her vision went grey as she came hard. Feeling that perfect heat clenching around him did him in, and with a final growl, he released inside of her, seeing stars.

* * *

 

When she came to, she realized Sirius was gone, and Harry had replaced him with the beaded wand. He was still fucking her, slow and deep, and she was still pulsing around him...

"Ohhh," Hermione shuddered. The vibration on her clit had been lowered, but it was still enough to draw out her tremors. "Harry, thank you…"

A hand stroked her hair, and he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"You were so good," he told her. "Sirius seemed quite taken with you… You think you can handle this? Two more people are about to arrive. I’ll take you down if you like."

"No, leave me here, please," Hermione gasped.

"As you wish," Harry sounded amused and pleased.

She hung there, loving the way he felt inside her, feeling amazing and shameless and keen to see who they would encounter next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger in any way... Sadly.
> 
> In this chapter: Hermione/Fleur/Bill and Hermione/Harry. Use of sex toys, oral sex, and double penetration.

She heard the front door open just as Harry slipped out of her, still rock hard. Her muscles clenched down hopefully, but there was nothing there - she sighed unhappily… She had been so damn _close_.

Harry listened to Hermione’s desperate little moan and grinned as he tossed his invisibility cloak over his head. He took a firm grip on that lucky beaded wand embedded in her heat, pulled it out, and slammed it deep into her arse.

"Ahhh!" Hermione screamed, her climax surprising her.

"Merlin," came a choked gasp, as the visitors turned and saw Hermione cry and quake through her orgasm.

Hermione hung there, in the trance of afterglow, her senses coming back to her very slowly. Slowly she realized someone was running a finger delicately across her slit.

"'ow immodest," came a low purr, and a jolt of arousal went through Hermione as she realized who it was. "You do not mind, my love?"

"Not at all," came a deep voice filled with anticipation…

It was Fleur _and_ Bill, Hermione thought in surprise, nearly swooning as she wondered what they might do to her.

Fleur Delacour knelt between Hermione's thighs and kissed her softly on her lower lips. Harry canceled the vibration spell just before Fleur captured the small nub between her lips and applied a perfect amount of pressure.

"Ohhh!" Hermione wailed. Fleur's lips tightened, making Hermione shiver and clench. It was just too much, too much...

"She tastes divine," Fleur purred. "Come here."

Her fiancé came to her obediently. She kissed him passionately, sharing the taste with him.  Bill moaned when Fleur finally released him from the kiss.

"Join me," she commanded, and Hermione felt two tongues began to lick her up and down, at a tortuously slow pace.

Hermione's head lolled back as she moaned, powerless to their ministrations. She wished desperately that she could see them… It would be quite a sight - they were both so gorgeous!

One tongue left, and she felt someone crawling underneath her. The beads were pulled out, and she whined in protest.

She was spanked once, hard, and she quieted immediately. And then - oh my, someone was licking her arse. Slow circles at first, as whoever was at her clit lapped at it slowly, then both nimble tongues was pushing inside her, energetically fucking her.

It felt _fantastic -_ but not quite enough. She hung there for what seemed like ages, mewling despairingly, craving to come again.

"Please let me come," she pleaded.

"She's so hot when she's desperate," Bill groaned, "Can we - "

"Not yet," Fleur hissed, and Hermione shivered. She realized then, as she felt pressure once more behind her, as Fleur was still talking, that Fleur was in front, and Bill was in back.

"Please," Hermione tried again, and Fleur bit down on her clit, eliciting a screech from the helpless witch.

Fleur licked her a little longer, then leaned back and whispered a complex transfiguration that Hermione had never heard before.

"Up," she ordered, and Hermione groaned as Bill stopped eating her out.

"Please shag me…" Hermione pleaded, hopefully. Fleur cast two lubrication spells, puzzling Hermione for a moment -

Then they plunged into her, and she shrieked. They gave her no time to adjust, just forced their way deep inside her. Without sight, and just feeling, Hermione could tell Bill was filling up her arse, and Fleur was fucking her with some sort of strap on. She could tell by the differing warmths, the way the 'cock' in her vagina was vibrating, and the way his balls slapped against her perineum.

"S'good," She gasped, and Fleur kissed her passionately, and then leaned over Hermione’s shoulder to kiss Bill. "More, please…"

"More?" Fleur was amused. "Tres bien… _Engorgio_."

Fleur's 'cock' expanded within her, and Fleur widened her stance slightly to achieve greater depth with the steely cock.

Hermione howled as it bottomed out inside her. Fleur chuckled lowly and circled her hips against Hermione’s, in effect grinding the cock savagely against Hermione's cervix.

"Listen to her," Fleur groaned, grabbing Hermione's hair in one hand and yanking her head to one side. Hermione's screams grew more insistent as Bill and Fleur lay down biting kisses on her neck.

"I wish we could keep her," Fleur moaned, and bit Hermione's lip until it bled. "She's _gorgeous_."

"Fleur," Bill groaned.

"Do not come," Fleur snarled. Bill gritted his teeth and hammered his hips into this alluring, wanton young woman.

Hermione screamed as if they were killing her as they drove into her as hard as they could. It felt like they were pounding her within an inch of her life, like their cocks were going to break her apart and shatter her into little pieces - if she didn't explode around them first. They were ravishing every sensitive nerve cluster inside her… Fleur angled herself perfectly to slam against her clit, g-spot, and cervix all at once…

She was surely going to die of pleasure, Hermione thought, just as the world disappeared.  Everything turned to stars as her entire body trembled and she came like there was no tomorrow, wailing endlessly with her release.

Fleur groaned upon seeing Hermione come, ramming herself harder into her swollen, abused hole and grinding deeply. The pressure on the blonde's clit increased, and Fleur shrieked as the pressure inside her burst, her hips bucking harder as she came, thrusting mindlessly and extending Hermione's climax.

Feeling Hermione seizing around him and hearing his gorgeous lover's noises as she reached her peak was too much for Bill to handle. He roared, fucking into that perfect arse until he was completely spent, and his voice was hoarse.

Fleur's arms went around Hermione, reaching for Bill, and as they clung to each other, they held her tightly between them as her cries of passion faded to sighs of happiness. Sated, Bill carefully pulled out. Fleur unbuckled her strap-on, and with a few charms, left it vibrating softly inside the sated, fettered witch.

Fleur kissed Hermione farewell. The younger woman's mouth opened helplessly in surrender, and Fleur delved in, relishing the feel of it, before heading over to Bill.

"To bed?"

"We're – just going to leave her like that?" Even after his earth shattering orgasm, the sight of her like that, used and utterly debauched, made him twitch.

"You're right…" Fleur stepped back over to Hermione, who sighed and leaned in for a kiss - just as Fleur slid the beaded wand up her arse.

Hermione whined, but could do nothing to resist. Fleur upped the vibration on both intruding objects, kissed Hermione sweetly on the lips, and led Bill upstairs and away.

Hermione shuddered. She had just had a sensational orgasm, but the toys were still pulsating inside her, slowly winding her up all over again.

"Oh please," She babbled. "Oh god oh god please Harry!"

He didn't appear, and she hung there, victim to the slow, agonizing pleasure. She felt like she was there _forever_ , but it still felt good, even as she seemed to plateau, and she began to despair that she would never climax…

Then there they were, a pair of wonderfully familiar lips covering her own, and those amazing fingers massaging her clit, and as he whispered her name, everything was perfect and she was gone.

* * *

Harry looked at her for another moment before getting her down and into his arms. He carried her upstairs and deposited her into his bed. 

He curled around her, thinking of how perfect she was. How beautiful, good, and giving she was to him. And how damn lucky he was to have her.  If he didn't trust Sirius, and Bill and Fleur, he would never have asked them to stop by today... As it was, he had been prepared to take her down and hide her the second his alarms indicated that anyone else was arriving. 

It had been quite an experiment, and a successful one at that. He still knew that Hermione was his – she showed him she was every day – but having some fun together… That only made things better, and hadn’t seemed to lessen their relationship.

As long as they kept each other informed, he couldn’t imagine saying no to a request from her to shag someone she wanted…  He wondered whom else Hermione would be interested in shagging, and grinned as he remembered how stunning Hermione and Fleur were together.

Harry smiled and kissed his sleeping witch on the forehead. It had really been an excellent day… They had both seemed to enjoy themselves.

Perhaps, Harry thought, when they headed back to Hogwarts next week, they could talk to Ginny about what she had seen last week in the living room…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... Or Hermione Granger, which saddens me even more.
> 
> In this chapter: Harry/Hermione, Harry/Hermione/Remus. Also, role play, spanking, oral sex, and aspects of werewolf sexuality...

Harry had a firm grip on Hermione's hair as he guided her down to take him in more deeply. Her soft, moist lips wrapped around him - not too loose, not too tight, and her eyes looked up at him with such devotion that it was a marvel he hadn't come already.

"Good girl," he groaned. She looked so lovely today; it had been almost a shame to mess up all her efforts. Hermione liked to look sharp for the train ride to school, with her freshly pressed robes, semi-tamed hair, and this year - her brightly polished Head Girl badge.

As Hermione flicked her tongue over the head of his cock, Harry growled and held her there, taking himself in hand with rough strokes. He wanted her messy and filthy and all his - Hermione moaned as she continued licking him. Moments later, he was covering her beautiful face with his seed. Her eyes were closed as she kept licking, swallowing everything he had given her. Harry enjoyed when she worshipped him like this, but after a minute, he was growing oversensitive, and pushed her gently away.

"Gorgeous," he told her.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Her expression was the picture of satisfaction. Harry groaned, using a finger to rub the creamy liquid over her skin. Soon enough, he had it rubbed in sufficiently that nobody would notice.

She was blushing now, but still looked very happy. Harry lifted her to her feet, and pulled her in for a long, lazy kiss.

"You're amazing," he told her, and she sat down beside him, straightening her Head Girl badge (which, Harry thought with a smirk, she definitely deserved for her oral accomplishments).

In the letter Professor McGonagall had sent to both of them, their Head of House had told them they deserved their Headships not only for their exemplary school work (and Hermione's excellence as a prefect), but also for their work in defeating Voldemort at the end of last year. Harry had almost turned down the Headship, but then Hermione had explained to him exactly what it entailed. The responsibilities of the Head Girl and Head Boy were mostly to delegate tasks to the regular prefects. They could take points and assign detentions, but did not have to do any nightly patrols...

Best of all, they would be sharing special quarters that were apart from any of the House Dorms, and just for them. That point alone had sold it to Harry. After nearly two months of sharing a bed with Hermione, he had not been looking forward to going back to sharing a dorm room with four other boys. Now they would be able to do anything they liked together in rooms that were both private and comfortable.

"We don't have any duties for a while, do we?"

"No," Hermione sighed happily. "Not until the Prefect's meeting tomorrow."

Harry murmured in approval, and pulled Hermione into his lap, so she was straddling him.

"Oh," she gasped as he moved her. He pulled her robes open, and admired her low cut white blouse and plaid schoolgirl skirt.

"Now, Miss Granger, do you think you have done anything against school rules?"

"No sir," Hermione said boldly, fluttering her lashes.

"Are you positive?"

"...No?"

Hermione gasped as his hand slipped under her skirt and spanked her once. She felt his hand sharply on her backside, and realized that he must have silently Vanished her panties - and felt a tremor of arousal at both the momentary pain and his display of power.

It took three more slaps before it dawned on her.

"Oh! I... I engaged in indecent behavior on school property." The train was in fact Hogwarts property, and she had been going down on Harry in one of the compartments - warded as it was against any intruders or peeping toms. "But nobody saw..."

"Someone did," Harry smirked at her. "The Head Boy, no less. You must be punished for your behavior."

She nodded frantically, as he spanked her again.

"Somehow, I don't think taking points or giving detention will be enough for a troublemaker like yourself, Miss Granger."

"Uh huh," she moaned, as his other hand moved below her, his fingers tracing along her slit, leaving her needing more. "Please, sir."

His eyes flashed dangerously and the slap on her arse was even harder this time.

"Do you presume to tell me what to do, Miss Granger?"

"No! No, please - oh!" She cried out with the next slap.

"Each plea you make for mercy shall earn you another," Harry growled at her. She trembled on his lap, nodding.

"Do you understand?" He punctuated the question with another slap.

"Yes," she whined. "Ahh! Yes, sir!"

"That's better," Harry said, softer this time. She quivered, unable to look away from his eyes as he slowly slid a finger inside her heat. He knew her body like the back of his hand by now, and just how to crook that finger.

"Nnnngh," Hermione whined, her body bucking to take his finger deeper inside her. "Oh, s'good, ahhh!" He spanked her again.

"Did I tell you to speak?"

She shook her head, helpless in his grasp as he stroked her inner walls, just _there_ -

"Harry!" She couldn't help herself - she had two of his long, agile fingers just where she needed them the most.

"You don't seem to learn your lessons very well, do you?"

Hermione rolled her hips, taking him further in, biting her lip to keep any sound from escaping.

" _Do_ you?"

"No," she wailed. There was no winning with him, if she talked he would spank her, and if she said nothing he did the same!

"Have you learned anything from my lesson, Miss Granger?"

"That the Head Boy is a hypocrite," she said daringly, and was rewarded by a series of slaps. Oh Merlin, she was going to be sore tomorrow...

"Such insolence," Harry breathed, unable to keep from grinning. She was very good at this game... "You are truly an unrepentant little wench..."

In one swift move, he had her up on her feet - sadly empty without his fingers - her clothes vanished, and her body pressed against the window.

"Ahhh!" Hermione cried. The glass was freezing against her poor breasts and belly, and her nipples hardened to sharp little nubs instantly.

Harry chuckled and pushed her legs tight together, bound her wrists together with a whisper, and stuck them to the wall above her.

She was left standing on her toes, completely naked and shivering against the cold glass. It was absolutely delightful... Harry always found the best ways to keep her helpless.

His fingers found her entrance again, and pushed in forcefully. Her cry of surprise earned several more slaps.

Harry grinned as he fucked her with his fingers for another few minutes, waiting for her to grow desperate - he knew she would, she always did. She looked a sight like this, her arse red hot from his ministrations, her warmth so tight around him...

"Please, please, Harry, I need you -" She was nearly crying with need. "Come inside me - please! I've learned my lesson, oh please, oh _Harry_."

He spread her carefully, rubbing himself against her opening before pushing the tip inside. She clenched around it, trying to entice him in. It was very tempting…

"I'll be good, please, I promise - "

"You promise?" He hissed, hardly able to hold himself back - she felt so perfect.

"I promise I promise _nnngh!"_ She wailed as he filled her with one stroke, pushing her hips hard against the window.

She could do nothing but cry out as he pushed into her over and over again, shoving her against the window each time, abusing her breasts against the frosty, unyielding surface.

"Going to be good this whole year?"

"Going to - ahh - be good - for you - always!" Hermione cried, feeling her climax approaching. Harry groaned in approval, shifting his stance, grabbing her hips, and shoving up and into her hard and fast.

"Oh - Harry - love - you - ohhhhh!" She shrieked as she came, clenching about him, and Harry put one hand beside her on the glass and pounded into her harder, drawing out her climax until at last he came as well, roaring as he filled her up.

When his brain began to work again, he reached around, palming her breasts - they were soft and cool, and her nipples were harder than he'd ever seen them. Finally, he let her hands down, sighing as he thrust into her a few more times, making her murmur in pleasure.

He turned her around and took her mouth with his own. It was soft and sweet, like so much of her, and he tasted her to his heart's content before he finally released her and let her get dressed.

* * *

After the feast, Professor McGonagall led the Head Boy and Girl to their new quarters. Their common room was located behind a painting of a unicorn on the fourth floor. It was cozy, with two couches, two armchairs, a roaring fire, and several bookshelves.

Hermione instantly ran to check the shelves, perusing the books with excitement. Harry watched her fondly, only half listening as their Professor said goodnight.

"Oh - good night, Professor!"

Hermione giggled excitedly as she held up two books. Harry came over to look, and his eyes widened.

"How to Become an Animagus in Thirteen Moderately Difficult Steps, by James Potter? Charms for Dummies, by Lily Evans-Potter? What..."

"These shelves are filled with books written by former Head Girls and Head Boys," Hermione told him, then brought out one last book. "And look at this..."

She opened the newest book, and Harry had to tear his eyes away from the books his parents had written. There, on the left page, was his name and picture - and on the right, Hermione's!

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl, 1997-98." Hermione flipped it back twenty pages and there were pictures of his parents! He had never seen those pictures before... Lily was smiling, in a way that reminded him awfully of Hermione, and beckoning to James, across the page... James Potter hurried over to Lily's side of the page, seized his future wife in his arms and kissed her senseless.

Harry gaped as James slowly pushed Lily's robes over her shoulders. Hermione gasped and closed the book over his fingers.

"Do you think our pictures will do that?" Harry wondered, that _look_ in his eye.

Hermione took a step backward, and Harry stepped towards her. She felt like his helpless prey, waiting to be taken down by this fierce predator. She flitted away as swift as a gazelle, and Harry raced after her, abandoning the books for a later time, intent on his witch...

Hermione ran across her room, looking for somewhere to hide - when strong hands grabbed her and tossed her back onto the four poster as if she were as light as a doll.

Winded, she couldn't get back up at first - and then there was her lover, pinning her down, holding her where he wanted her.

"Caught you," Harry growled triumphantly.

"Finders keepers," Hermione whispered.

Oh yes, Harry thought as he bit down on her neck, he was definitely going to be keeping her.

* * *

Harry had kept his class schedule simple - NEWT Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione on the other hand was taking not only those four, but also: Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy (she would be taking the History and Muggle Studies NEWTs at the end of the year, but with individual study). Harry lamented that Hermione was going to be fairly busy, but he knew she would put aside her homework in a moment if he asked her to. Just like he would drop anything for her.

In the first week alone they had found the time to shag in fourteen different broom closets, the Astronomy Tower, the Gryffindor Common Room (under their invisibility cloak), and on numerous occasions in their own quarters.

Their Defense class was on Friday mornings. When they first walked in, Hermione blushed - and their Professor looked rather flustered as well.

After all, Remus Lupin had walked in on them having sex at least a dozen times that summer.

Hermione fidgeted nervously in her chair for the first few minutes, and Lupin was studiously avoiding looking over in her and Harry's direction. Harry found the situation to be rather amusing. In the summer, Hermione had been excited, and only mildly embarrassed at being caught... But now that Lupin was their Professor, she seemed heartily embarrassed at their past actions.

Harry knew quite well that Hermione looked up to authority figures more than anyone he knew... But most importantly, she found comfort and excitement in her boyfriend taking on that role. He wondered, for a moment, if Hermione had had a crush on Lupin back in 3rd year... Or possibly, even later on. That meant that this class could be very interesting indeed.

Despite her flush, Hermione was avidly taking notes on everything Remus - _Professor_ _Lupin_ she reminded herself, she would have to get out of the habit of calling him by his first name - was saying. He really was an excellent professor, she thought happily, and it was good to have him back at Hogwarts - despite her embarrassment.

It was a shock when she felt something suddenly pushing at her folds. She twitched slightly, and looked over at Harry, who was looking up at the board and taking notes.

What... Oh _fuck bloody shite_. The... thing, which she couldn't see under her robes, was pressing inside of her, slow and steady, and it was long and hard and stretching her wide open.

Hermione tried a whispered finite, but when it didn't work, she gave up... and gave in. She shifted to get more comfortable, leaning back and spreading her legs for it.

Harry looked over at last, and his smirk let her know that he was responsible - thank Merlin. Her cheeks were an adorable pink, her expression absolutely innocent and studious, despite her provocative position. Still, he wanted to see a bit more of a reaction.

The spectral cock thrust all the way in, and Hermione shuddered, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip for a moment before she affected a casual look again.

It began moving within her, as surely as Harry's cock did - and when she squeezed around it, she was certain it had the same contours... What kind of spell was it? Hermione wondered, as she stared into a spot in front of the board and attempted to focus. Harry was wicked with charms, but he had never showed her _this_ kind of charm before.

Hermione shuddered after a particularly vigorous thrust, leaning forward in her seat to adjust her robes, and tightened around it - _oh._ That felt even better. She carefully angled forward, biting on the end of her quill to keep quiet, and the intruder kept shagging her, slow but deep, power in each thrust.

At the front of the room, Remus was growing increasingly irate. He could smell her - strong and distinctive and so very Hermione... He had been tortured with it all summer. Remus was fascinated by the scent of her - cinnamon and all woman, captivated by the sounds of her pleas and exaltations, riveted by the sight of her supple curves and wide eyes… And he was sure in the knowledge that she would taste absolutely perfect on his tongue, and feel like soft surrender underneath him.

And here she was, in his class, drawing his attention and sapping him of his self-control! He was her professor again, and he couldn't touch her now, now or ever, and she was doing this to him - it was unforgiveable.

He finished the lecture, gave out the homework, and let them go five minutes early. He turned his back on the leaving students, keeping his feet rooted to the floor.

Yet her scent - it was still here! He whirled and saw her standing by her seat, her mouth open in a silent moan, her pupils large from arousal, lips swollen from where she had bitten them to keep from making noise.

"What are you still doing here, Miss Granger?"

"I," she gasped, her eyes rolling slightly before she shook her head and fought to get control of her body.

He stepped closer, unable to stop himself. The smell of her was overwhelming, and he hardened fully in his robes.

"I, I..." Hermione stuttered - and her knees gave out.

He seized her by the waist, yanking her up and into a savage, biting kiss. She opened for him, clutching desperately to his robes, and the wolf inside him needed to claim her, show her, that _he_ was in charge. He felt her, warm and soft against him, and rubbed against her possessively -

But the Professor fought against the wolf - and he managed to pull away, tearing her hands away from him.

"Professor," she whined piteously.

He looked into her eyes and was lost - usually such a sweet brown, now they were nearly black with need and desire - for _him_?

"Please," she gasped, and teetered to the side.

This time both men moved to catch her. Remus stared at Harry, suddenly realizing he was still in the room. Panic dawned on him... He had kissed his best friend's son's girlfriend - right in front of him. He waited to be hexed… He deserved it.

"Kiss her again," Harry said calmly. "She likes it."

Biting down the thought _how like James and Lily these two are_ , Remus began to tear at her robes. She had tortured him for too long, and the wolf would take what he desired.

Harry chuckled at the older man's urgency. It seemed it lay to him to ward the room against any... unwanted intruders.

"She won't need any preparation," Harry informed Remus. He cancelled his charm, and Hermione wailed, as she felt empty again.

Remus dragged her up to his desk. Hermione stumbled behind him in her bra and panties, her robes around her ankles.

When he pushed, she fell forward, her hands barely catching herself, moaning as he yanked down her panties, and without ceremony, plunged inside her.

She let out a desperate, keening cry as Remus began to fuck her savagely. His hands gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises as he pounded into her like a wild animal - no finesse, just need and power and she was so _close_ already.

Gentle hands lifted her face up, and she looked up into Harry's caring eyes.

"Open up for me, beautiful."

She did so gladly, and Harry slipped inside her mouth, sliding slowly down her throat, filling her up. She shivered as he used her mouth for his pleasure. She was filled up on both ends, and it was amazing.

"So good," She heard Harry groaning. Remus was cursing behind her, pulling and pushing her hips to make her take him in fully. He bottomed out with each thrust, and Hermione began to quiver. Her senses were on overload - she was so full, and Remus kept hitting her sweet spot, making her scream helplessly around Harry's cock...

Remus stabbed his thumb up her arse, and Hermione let out a muffled wail and came, trembling uncontrollably. They fucked her through it, and Hermione's vision grew hazy for a moment.

"Fuck. Hermione," Remus was gasping, and as she came back to her senses, she realized she felt more stretched suddenly. It was as if he had gotten bigger... His strokes had gotten wilder, even more vicious, and Hermione knew she was going to be sore.

Remus was growling now, plunging deep into her soft, tight depths, and Hermione was starting to feel nervous. He was growing inside her, and it was starting to hurt - he was able to move less and less, and Hermione shrieked around Harry's cock as Remus continued to swell inside her.

Remus clawed brutally at her nipples, all the while attempting to buck his hips. He could feel that familiar heat swelling up inside him - any minute now, he was going to fill her up with his seed - he didn't want it to end yet, but he hadn't had anything as good as this in _years_ and it was just too much.

Hermione couldn't stop screaming – his tremendous cock was pressing insistently, and constantly, against her g spot… Remus reached around her, seized her clit between two fingers, and pinched it with his nails.

Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head as the pleasure crested inside of her, surging through every fiber of her being and leaving her completely wrung out… It was too much for her body, and she blacked out.

Remus drove his hips into her as hard as he could, his balls drawing up almost painfully. Remus howled with pleasure as he released inside the helpless young woman.

_Mine,_ the wolf sang inside of him.

* * *

When Hermione came to, she discovered that Harry was kneeling in front of her, his perfect cock stroking between her breasts, and she was sadly empty of her Professor's gigantic cock _._

"I'm sorry, beautiful. It seemed the Professor ran off while you were unconscious," Harry told her, with some amusement. "He seemed to have been embarrassed – couldn't even look me in the eye. Climb up here, love."

Still quivering from her climax, Hermione crawled up onto the desk. Harry eased her gently onto her knees, pushing her forward until her hands gripped the edge and her arse jauntily stuck up in the air.

He was constantly amazed at how lucky he was. His Hermione was sweet and obedient and just the loveliest creature to ever exist.

"You are beautiful," he whispered hoarsely, and pushed inside her. She twitched around him with a moan.

" _Oh, Harry_ ," she sighed.

After that they didn't speak for a while. Harry immersed himself in her, taking her slowly this time, enjoying every push into her welcoming heat.

Hermione was whimpering, totally unable to do anything but lie there, holding on to the desk as his cock leisurely penetrated to her deepest depths, assaulting every nerve ending with its unhurried, deliberate strokes.

He didn't think he could ever grow tired of this, possessing her so. They knew each other's bodies so well by now, but there was still something new to discover in each encounter. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Hermione, and spend the rest of his life doing so.

After half an hour of slow, disciplined shagging, Hermione came undone once more with a soft cry. Harry groaned, losing his control and taking her slightly harder, loving her whimpers as he took her hips in his hands and his thrusts grew more intense. It wasn't long before he came undone as well.

He held her close to him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I you, darling," she answered, her smile glowing.

They kissed, and both thought briefly on their recent encounter.

"Did you enjoy our Professor?"

"Quite a bit." Hermione replied frankly. "That man can certainly shag. And that thing his cock did... I wonder what it was?"

Harry chuckled as he shrugged on his robes.

"We might have to ask him next time we see him. Maybe it's a werewolf thing?"

"I wouldn't mind doing it again," Hermione whispered. "Though maybe not right away, he really stretched me out."

"Hmmm." Harry shot her a thoughtful look. "Come along, beautiful. Let's get you back to our rooms. We could both use a nap. We're meeting Ginny in the Room of Requirement this evening."

Even after several orgasms, Hermione shuddered pleasurably at the thought. She would definitely need to sleep first; she wanted to be as energetic as she could be for a certain striking redhead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... Or Hermione Granger, which saddens me even more.
> 
> In this chapter: Hermione/Harry, Hermione/Ginny, unrequited feelings, lots of smut, and even some fisting. Enjoy...

If meeting Harry Potter had awakened her romantic urges, Ginny thought, then sharing a bed with Hermione Granger had awoken her sexual feelings.

The first time it happened, Ginny was falling asleep when she heard Hermione moan.

“ _Oh, Harry_.”

Her belly tingled at the older girl’s voice. Hermione was breathing deeply, speaking softly, and along with it came another sound that took Ginny a moment to identify.

Hermione’s leg was pressed against hers in the narrow bed, and it was quivering against her.

“ _Uhhh_ ,” Hermione groaned, and there was that wet sound, a little clearer, and Ginny knew what she was doing.

She could picture it so clearly, how Hermione’s delicate fingers would push inside herself. Ginny had never tried it herself, but Hermione clearly had.

“Harry, please,” Hermione whimpered. “Make love to me. Yes, like that. Right there, don’t be afraid. I won’t break, don’t you know, I was _made_ for you. Inside me, _yes_ , all the way, I need to feel you deeper. Oh _Harry_.”

Ginny shivered, and Hermione quieted for a moment. Ginny sighed, and, with her eyes closed, turned, rolling her leg over Hermione’s, so she was pressed against her…

“Oh my god Ginny,” Hermione hissed. “Oh my god.”

The brunette was slowly pressing up against her thigh. Now Ginny could feel how wet Hermione was – could feel her hot and slick against her leg.

Hermione was moaning again, rolling her hips up against Ginny’s sleeping form.

This was wrong, Hermione knew, but she couldn’t seem to stop. Ginny was warm, and her thigh strong and hot between her legs.

Nobody had ever touched her there before, and now her sleeping friend had done so, completely unknowingly, and Hermione shouldn’t be taking advantage of this, it was wrong…

But somehow one of her hands was clutching Ginny tighter to her, and then she bit her lip, grinding desperately until she came, muffling her own cries with her fist.

It was worth it, Hermione thought dazedly. It had never felt quite that good before. Having someone there made it all better. If _Harry_ had been here instead, then it would have been perfect.  She sighed quietly, and after a minute, pushed Ginny’s leg carefully off of her.

 

 

 

A Gryffindor would open her eyes and kiss her then, Ginny told herself. But somehow she didn’t. She lay there for what felt like hours, holding still until she was _certain_ that Hermione was asleep, then crept away and into the bathroom.

She pushed down her sopping wet panties, shoved a hand down _there_ , and rubbed furiously, finding where it felt best, until stars rose up from behind her eyes and she shook with the force of the feelings.

And like that Ginny knew that she didn’t want Harry anymore.  She wanted Hermione Granger.  But as luck would have it… Hermione wanted Harry.

Ginny had slept beside Hermione several dozen more times that summer, before her fifth year, and a few times the following summer… But never again had Hermione touched her.

But Ginny couldn’t help but want her every day and every night.   It infuriated Ginny.

Oh, she saw other people… Dating Michael Corner was a bust. Shagging Astoria Greengrass throughout fifth year was fantastic, but still Hermione Granger haunted her dreams. 

Then sheer torment arrived again, when Harry and Hermione inevitably got together the summer before her sixth year. While the Burrow was rebuilt (it had been burned to the ground near the end of the war, thankfully with nobody inside), Ginny stayed in Grimmauld Place.

She seemed to catch them shagging every other day. The first time she had been frozen, entranced…

Hermione was naked, splayed out beautifully on the living room coffee table. Her beautiful breasts, finally on full display for Ginny to see, bounced every time Harry thrust into her.

Her sweet pink lips were open wide as she screamed out her pleasure. Ginny didn’t get herself together quite in time – she caught Harry’s knowing glance, and now he _knew_ she wanted his girlfriend. Yet Harry was as kind as ever, and never mentioned it.

Nor did he mention all the other times Ginny found them. Like the time she found them in the backyard, Harry lying in the grass with his pants around his knees as Hermione rode him. Or the time she had found them in front of the fireplace, late at night, moving slowly, kissing deeply, and whispering words of love.

But now it seemed he might want to talk about it.

 

Ginny stood outside the Room of Requirement, pausing as she thought about what Harry might have to say to her.

But tonight, she promised herself, she would be a true Gryffindor – so she opened the door and walked in.

The room contained a lavishly beautiful bed – and on that bed was a naked Hermione Granger. Her wrists and ankles were bound with silk ties, another of which was draped over her eyes.

Ginny walked forward, trembling, and vanished the silk ties.

Hermione looked up at her, unsurprised.

“What is this?” Ginny asked quietly.

“An invitation,” Hermione said boldly.

“To what?” Her voice was shaky.

“To _me_.”  

Ginny looked at Hermione, really looked at her, and saw the honesty, and the hopefulness, behind all the brashness. Sucking in a harsh breath, Ginny stepped forward.

Hermione moved her hands slowly, crossing them behind their head.

“What about Harry?”

“He was the one to invite you, wasn’t he?”

Nodding, Ginny knelt on the edge of the bed. Slowly, she crawled towards Hermione, who was holding very still, watching her approach. 

“Why now?”

“Because I saw you watching me and I finally knew you wanted me the way I want you.”

She spoke so boldly that Ginny was shocked into silence.

Hermione smiled at her, sweet and beautiful as she always is, and slowly leaned forward and brought their lips together.

Ginny was numb, disbelieving. Hermione was kissing… _her_?

Hermione was kissing her! Shaking off her worries, Ginny grabbed Hermione around the waist and tugged her closer, kissing her more passionately than she had ever kissed anyone before.

The brunette moaned softly into her mouth, and Ginny kissed her greedily, her hands moving already, needing to touch and feel beautiful body on display… for _her_.

“Ginny,” Hermione gasped, as her nipples hardened under soft, circling thumbs.

 _Hermione_ , Ginny thought, and explored, realizing that no matter how much she felt, caressed, or squeezed, that she wanted more. She finally broke off the kiss, helpless in her desire to taste those beautiful nipples.

She licked in circles, then sucked down hard.

“Fuck!” Hermione shrieked, her hands grabbing Ginny’s head, keeping her close. Oh, it hurt, but it felt so good, too.

When Ginny finally pulled back, she smirked down at Hermione’s red, abused nipples. They were throbbing with sensation, and more distended than they’d ever been before.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Hermione squealed, as Ginny took the nipples between her fingers and pulled harshly. Then her soft mouth covered them again, healing and exciting her with wet licks…

“Ginny, please, need more,” Hermione begged.

 _No, I need more. I’ve always needed more_ , Ginny thinks furiously, and shoves Hermione down onto her back.

The Head Girl gasped in shock, a reprimand on her lips when Ginny filled her with her fingers, and she was cut off with a strangled gasp.

“Ahhh,” Hermione wailed, her body jerking at the sudden intrusion – Ginny’s fingers were sharp inside her, curved to hit her sweet spot, and she moved them so fast… It felt amazing but so rough, and Hermione was quivering from the intensity.

She had made Hermione Granger speechless. The esteemed Head Girl was under her, whimpering helplessly, her eyes wide and staring.

Didn’t know I could do this to you, did you? Ginny thought excitedly. But I can, and I won’t stop. I have you here now, I’m not letting you go.

“Okay,” Hermione gasped, still wriggling. “Whatever you like.”

It’s a heady rush, Hermione’s submission, and Ginny couldn’t regret that she had blurted out her secret thoughts, not if it got her this.

Ginny growled, shoving in deep with her fingers before twisting them out, and shoving Hermione, making her turn onto her front, on her hands and knees.

“Stay,” Ginny ordered, putting a hand firmly on the small of her back, even as the other slid between her thighs and flicked at her clit.

“Uh,” Hermione whimpered, nodding and shivering. She obediently held herself still.

Ginny stood quickly and undressed herself, watching as Hermione trembled on the bed, her hips bucking into the air every so often. She smirked – Hermione wanted her back in her, did she?

 “Spread yourself open.”

Hermione shivered at the commanding voice. She never knew Ginny could be like this – just how she needed it…

It was like being with Harry, almost – she was slipping into that dazed, contented space where she just had to listen and obey, and she didn’t have to think, just feel and be taken care of.

Ginny was impatient at her hesitation, and slapped her arse.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Hermione wailed with each slap. She hurried to spread herself Ginny requested, her hands clutching her cheeks wide open, her face leaning forward into the bed to take her weight. 

“Mmm,” a groan escaped Ginny’s mouth despite herself.

Hermione was so wet that three fingers slid easily into her soft heat. Ginny worked her hand with purpose, harder than before, twisting occasionally, slapping Hermione’s ass with her other hand when she felt like it.

“Oh, please,” Hermione choked out. It felt so good, so perfect, and she wanted to come so desperately.

Ginny smiled with pleasure.

“Close already?”

“Uh huh,” Hermione gasped in agreement.  Ginny hummed with approval and spanked her again, making her cry out into the mattress.

Ginny moved her hand harder, excited to feel Hermione coming apart around her fingers. She longed to feel her surrender to her orgasm, even better than the first time Hermione had rubbed off on her, because now she’d get to feel everything, every convulsion, as Hermione’s body tried to suck her in.

“That’s it, come around me,” Ginny growled, inhaling deeply, enjoying the scent of Hermione’s arousal.

“Ginny!” Hermione cried desperately, her hands slipping, but coming back quickly to keep holding herself open – Ginny never said to let go.

Then her head was being jerked back by a hand grabbing her hair, and Ginny was smashing their mouths together, biting at her lips.

“Hermione,” Ginny groaned, and as she kissed her, she shoved a fourth finger inside her pretty witch, slamming in as deep as she could.

 

Hermione shrieked as Ginny pushed her into her climax, her hands falling to grasp the bed, clawing at the sheets as she shoved her body back into Ginny, trying to get her deeper, deeper, there…

Ginny groaned at the sight of Hermione in ecstasy, the feel of her pulsing around her hand, and carefully pushed a fifth finger closer.

In the throes of her orgasm, Hermione fucked back without thinking, trying to take in more, more, deeper – rocking back on her knees, she screamed…

Hermione had dropped back, using her full weight and gravity to fall, and impaled herself – she had slid further down, taking all of Ginny’s fingers, and her hand, up to her wrist.

Ginny stared in amazement – Hermione’s pussy was caressing her entire hand. Her hand was fairly small compared to a guy’s… But she had never thought Hermione could just take it all inside her.

“So hot,” Ginny gasped.

 Hermione was quivering, looking like she was about to push forward, and escape from what she had started, but Ginny wasn’t about to let that happen – she pulled Hermione close against her, her hand firm on her throat, forcing her to arch her back.

Hermione wailed and shook, her orgasm continuing to crescendo instead of calming… It was pulling her in to something big, something amazing and seemingly unending.

Oh god, Ginny felt enormous inside her – she knew she had done something on accident, something too much, because this was too powerful for her – she was starting to get scared…

But Ginny’s hand was firm on her throat, and that was calming, knowing she was holding her close – Ginny would take care of her, Hermione knew, despite how crazy and intense this all felt.

“Amazing,” Ginny purred in her ear. “Hold very still now.”

Slowly and carefully, Ginny began to curl her fingers, tucking them back into her palm, rubbing against the tight walls surrounding them… It was tough, but she finally had a solid fist.

Hermione screamed mindlessly through the process; it was too much, too big, what –

“You’ve got this,” Ginny purred. “That’s a good girl.”

Those were her magic words, and Hermione gurgled helplessly as her body quaked again, clenching around Ginny’s fist in her second orgasm.

It felt amazing, and she was perfectly filled – then it got better.

Ginny kissed her neck as she slowly pushed her arm up, digging her fist into Hermione’s depth.

Hermione’s cries were nonsensical at this point, and Ginny marveled at how long her orgasm lasted – her pussy was still trying to milk her fist, as if maybe that would make it stop.

But her fist wasn’t a cock, liable to come, and grow soft. She could hold it there forever, Ginny thought gleefully, fucking Hermione until she was completely out of her mind with pleasure. She could make her come over and over and over...

Hermione’s convulsions grew harder as Ginny pushed in deeper. Helpless screams turned into sobs as the tears in Hermione’s eyes began to spill.

“Ahhh,” Hermione sobbed. She had never thought she could take someone’s fist before – this was possibly the most amazing and hardest thing she had ever done, and the most pleasure she had ever felt in her life.

Ginny groaned, kissing Hermione’s neck lovingly as she fucked her. This woman was amazing in so many ways. Ginny had never tried fisting before, but of course it would be Hermione who went the extra mile.

She had taken in Ginny’s fist without any advanced preparation… Ginny imagined part of it was how wet Hermione got, and the other part was that she had a lot of sex, and was used to some amount of stretch…

Ginny wiped away a feeling of jealousy at that thought.  She knew this was just a one-time thing for Hermione, no matter that Ginny wanted this every night, if she could only have it.

A spark of anger at being used flew through her, and she shoved her fist in harder…

Hermione screamed to bring the house down, and Ginny froze, her fist deep inside the older girl.

“Baby?” She asked hesitantly.

Hermione sobbed, and turned her tear-streaked face back to meet her eyes.

“Please… _don’t stop_.”

“I won’t,” Ginny whispered her promise. She pulled out and pushed in again, then again, and again, cherishing the way Hermione clung around her, so soft and wet and hot…

“Perfect, Hermione,” Ginny told her breathlessly. “So perfect, you feel so good – oh fuck, you going to come again for me?”

Hermione whined helplessly. She had barely begun to wind down when the sensation of an incredible climax began to build yet again. Would this be the third  now? As if reading her mind, Ginny growled in her ear.

 “How many times can you come, baby? Ten? Twenty? A hundred? Does that feel good? Does that hurt? Both?”

Hermione tried to say a reply, but it came out as a shriek as Ginny pushed in further than ever.

“You’re going to be good, even if it hurts, aren’t you?” Ginny growled, on a roll. “You’re going to stay right here and take it, take everything I give you, because you’re my little present for the evening, and you’ll do as you’re told, won’t you, baby?”

Hermione tried to nod through the screams that were torn helplessly from her throat.

Ginny was speeding up as she spoke, driving her fist deep into Hermione’s tight heat – and finally, she hit bottom, just as she purred...

“ _Such a good girl_.”

“Ginnyyyyyy!” Hermione wailed, her body going taut before she shuddered, coming apart in a million little pieces. She was dazed, her eyes fluttering closed, everything starting to fade away – she was completely full, completely satisfied, and now that she had experienced absolute pleasure she was going to go to her death happy…

Ginny felt Hermione going limp in her arms, even as her pussy quaked and quivered around her arm.

“Oh no, not yet,” Ginny declared, smirking, and she drew her fist almost all the way out, before plunging it back in, cleanly striking her cervix.

The shock of it restarted Hermione’s brain, and she wailed to the heavens as she came back to earth, feeling everything again – Ginny’s strong, lithe arm pounding into her, the hand around her throat, and hot lips on her ear.

Ginny was dripping – she had never been this aroused before, not even with something inside her.

Hermione was beautiful, and completely under her power, she thought with glee. Ginny told her, whispering again and again in her ear, how amazing and perfect she was.

“Relax, ‘mione, relax,” Ginny purred. “Just let it wash over you…”

“Nnnn,” was all Hermione was able to say.

Ginny brought her to another quaking orgasm, and still she couldn’t bring herself to stop. If this was the only time she could have her, she would enjoy it – she would make this last.

Hermione may not love her, Ginny thought, but she would remember her, she would remember her touch, her lips, her words – she was going to be the best fuck Hermione ever had. And maybe, that traitorous voice of hope whispered in Ginny’s mind, she would come back for more.

Hermione had fallen into a pit of pleasure and there was no way out. She couldn’t stop coming, and wondered if her body would ever stop, if Ginny would ever let her. If she didn’t die of pleasure, she would probably eventually die of thirst.

The hand around her throat disappeared, and then she was pushed forward. With no strength in her arms, Hermione fell face-first onto a pillow, her arms useless at her sides.

“Fuck,” Ginny groaned, looking down at Hermione’s limp body. The brunette managed to turn her head to the side, and look at her.

Ginny smirked at her, then glanced down at her arm, which was buried almost to the elbow in Hermione Granger’s twat.

“Three more, I think,” Ginny mused, and knelt down, straddling Hermione’s leg. Her pussy settled against the back of Hermione’s smooth, firm calf, and she moaned. Very carefully, she rubbed herself against it.

Ginny tried very hard to focus on her goal – making Hermione come thrice more, for a grand total of seven times. It was a magically strong number, after all – Hermione had lectured her on it before.

Finally, Ginny thought with pleasure, she was the one in charge. She rested her other hand on the bed, giving herself plenty of grounding, and adjusted her right shoulder.

She clenched her right fist tighter, and began to really move.

Hermione moaned and shivered, but the rest of her body was exhausted and limp. The only moving part of her was her ever-clenching pussy.

Ginny was now able to move fast, driving in and out with powerful thrusts. It wasn’t quite like punching, it was smoother and less violent – the movement was almost like churning butter, Ginny thought suddenly, and laughed.

Hermione mewled, and began to shiver again – she was really going to come again, wasn’t she? It was silly to expect otherwise…

It felt amazing, but she was already feeling sore as well. Ginny wouldn’t stop, though, and Hermione wouldn’t tell her to stop – not when she was making her come.

Ginny felt Hermione pulse around her, and ground herself down on Hermione’s leg. The sensations were too much, and she flew into her first orgasm of the evening, incredibly pleased.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Ginny moaned throatily. That felt fantastic, and Hermione hadn’t even actually touched her.

Hermione was happy and dazed as she crested for the fifth time. This was marvelous, she’d never come this many times before… She had had two with Harry and Remus that morning, but that seemed so far away now. It had been so wonderful and intense, but now all she could think of was Ginny, Ginny’s little smirk, her athletic thrusts, and god, her stamina.

She sighed in contentment as Ginny slowed her thrusts into her, distracted with her own orgasm. She had never thought of her calves as an erogenous zone before, but she couldn’t deny she enjoyed the feeling of Ginny rubbing herself off against her. She was so slick, maybe as wet as Hermione…

“Oh!” Hermione wailed, her eyes opening wide as Ginny recovered and speared into her with her fist. “Oh, oh, oh, oh…”

“So good,” Ginny groaned. “Take me in, fuck, Hermione, so wanton, such a good girl.”

She shuddered at the words, and Ginny smirked.

“You love that, don’t you?”

Hermione tried to nod, though her body was shaking.

“Doing what I like,” Ginny cooed. “Being controlled, being possessed – “ She punctuated the word with a forceful push.

Hermione nodded again, staring back at Ginny, who didn’t let up.

“I get to do whatever I want to you,” Ginny purred, and Hermione’s mouth opened wide as Ginny swiped her hand on her own pussy, drew it up, soaked with juices – and thrust two wet fingers into her ass.

Hermione’s ass clenched unhelpfully – oh god, now Ginny’s fist felt even thicker.

“Ah,” Ginny sighed. “Every part of you is so tight, but I’m going to open you up…” She proved it with a sudden third finger, and Hermione’s throat worked enough to let out a whimper.

Every part of her was on fire, it seemed, but she didn’t want it to end… Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed and she focused on the feeling of the intrusions in her sensitive, over-stretched orifices.

She barely noticed as she was rolled over, only realizing it when teeth fastened over her clit.

“Ahhhhhhhh!” Hermione was gone again, lost to pleasure, and Ginny smirked and put extra force into her thrusts.

Now, Ginny thought, she couldn’t stop. For Hermione to have one more, it would need to get even more intense.

That was just what Ginny was going to give her. She hauled her fist out, holding the widest part at the very entrance to Hermione’s stretched pussy – and made several short back and forth jabs.

Hermione screamed and screamed, clenching again and again – and Ginny plunged inside, bashing her fist into her cervix, and she did it again, and again.

Hermione’s eyes were rolled back now, and her body had frozen, shivering, as her pussy muscles constricted around Ginny’s fast-moving arm.

More, Ginny thought frantically. What more could she do? It hit her – of course.

She whispered the words to a spell she had learned when she first began to masturbate.

Hermione howled as her clit began to vibrate. It started soft, then grew fast, and her body began to jerk in anticipation.

“Fuck,” Ginny breathed, watching as Hermione keened and trembled her way to orgasm.

The pleasure was blinding, and Hermione felt like she was floating, floating far away on a cloud… It was all too much.

Hands took her head, and Ginny kissed her lips.

“Thank you,” Hermione heard her whisper, as if far away.

“Mmm,” Hermione managed to reply.

Ginny pulled on her robe, looking one more time at the great beauty on the bed, and hurried to her dorm.

Hermione continued to float for a long while, oblivious to the outside world.

 

 

Some time later, her eyes opened, and she registered that Harry was sitting beside her, and she was tucked under the covers of their bed, back in the Head’s Suite.

“You are incredible,” he told her, love and adoration in his eyes. “My good girl.”

Hermione mmmed, and smiled.

Harry leaned forward and took her head in his hand, lifting it and gently opening her mouth – he poured a vial of blue potion down her throat.

Hermione was very grateful for the help – and the potion, which she recognized for its unique anise taste as a pain relief potion, for it had wetted her very dry throat.

“That’s a pain relief potion,” Harry told her kindly. “Should kick in soon, and I also have this balm – I’m going to apply it gently, and it should relieve soreness and reduce any swelling.”

Hermione smiled up at him, and he kissed her gently on the lips.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Anytime, love,” was his reply, and her heart swelled with contentment.

Harry dabbed some balm on his fingers, and gently rubbed it on her entrance.

Hermione watched him, looking over the features of her beloved, and realized that he was quite hard, tenting his robes.

“She reached all the way inside me,” Hermione whispered.

Harry shuddered slightly at the reminder. It had been one of the most attractive sights he had ever seen.

“I’m going to need the balm everywhere,” she whispered, and he nodded – then paused.

“No, darling, you’re sore. And my hands are much bigger than Ginny’s, I’d tear you for sure – I won’t do that.”

Hermione blushed. He was probably right.

“I meant… You could use your cock.”

Harry twitched in his robes. Hermione using dirty words never failed to turn him on.

“You’re sore,” he repeated, but Hermione just smiled at him.

“It’s the only way,” she cajoled, her eyes sparkling.

“It won’t work,” Harry smiled, sure of his logic. “The balm reduces swelling… I wouldn’t be able to stay hard, regardless of your charms.”

“So conjure a condom.” As always, Hermione had a solution.

Harry was about to protest again, but she cut him off.

“I want you too,” Hermione pleaded. “I want to end every night and start every day with you inside me.”

That was… impossibly hot and beautiful and promised just the kind of future he wanted with her.

“Please don’t say no,” Hermione looked up at him longingly. “I don’t need to come, I just need to feel you there, where you belong. Don’t you know I was made for you?”

It’s that thought, that her purpose is to be his, that it is the most important thing to her – that decides it. No matter what they do for fun, _who_ they do for fun, Harry knew that Hermione would never stop being his.

“Okay,” he said hoarsely. In moments, he had rolled the conjured condom over his erection, and coated it with the balm. He used his fingers for a minute, carefully applying it to the first few inches inside Hermione, and then he couldn’t wait any more.

Yet he stopped just as he rested his cock at her entrance.

“Are you sure, beautiful?”

“Yes, love,” Hermione smiled, and he kissed her.

“Love you,” he groaned, and sank in. She was so warm around him, and her walls were still fluttering, even long minutes after her orgasm.

“Get it everywhere, please,” Hermione whispered.

Harry obeyed, circling his hips, then canting them, sliding deep.

“I need…” He slipped out, and turned Hermione to her side, then nestled up behind her. Harry pushed in again, sliding deeper with the new position.

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione sighed happily. “ _There_ you are.”

“Right here,” Harry groaned, rolling his hips into her. This is perfect, being able to hold her, and barely moving yet going so deep. He shimmied slightly, and with the next roll, he felt her cervix.

“Oh!” Hermione gasped, and shivered. The balm worked fast – the terrible soreness had left her after his first few thrusts, and now she just felt… Tingly and sensitive, so very sensitive…

“Harry, the balm,” Hermione let out a strangled moan. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck…”

“What’s wrong?” Harry gasped, stilling.

“What… It’s… Oh please, fuck me!” Hermione gasped, eyes wide and desperate as she attempted to thrust back against him.

“Feels good?” Harry smiled. “So sensitive, sweet girl.”

“Yes,” Hermione was shivering. “Everything…. So sensitive… Oh god!”

She convulsed, and Harry swore as she tightened around him like a vise.

“Beautiful, good, girl,” he gasped, trying to keep thrusting but barely able to… She was so tight, even after being fisted… Wait a minute, that shouldn’t be possible…

Hermione was shaking and coming apart in his arms, and her incredibly tight heat was clutching around his cock… He groaned her name and released, coming hard.

It was incredibly intense, and after a minute, he realized he was still clenching in orgasm.

“Hermione, you, so tight, fuck, fuck…”

She just whimpered in reply, completely unable to stop climaxing. How did he feel so enormous inside her, right after Ginny’s fist?

“What,” Hermione managed to whimper, “Was – that – balm?”

“After-sex balm,” Harry gasped, “Made by – fuck – the twins.”

“They – lied,” Hermione mewled. “Oh, oh, oh, Harry!” She wailed, completely losing her mind. The waves crashed over her again and again.

“Not just – for soreness,” Harry grimaced. Oh fuck, she was wringing an endless climax from him… He doubted he had any more sperm to release, but he kept orgasming dry. His balls felt sore, his buttocks continually tightened and untightened, but it the most amazing thing – was this how Hermione felt, being multi-orgasmic?

“Oh fuck!” Hermione screamed, and Harry’s eyes rolled back as she tightened further. “Harry, oh god, no, too big!”

He realized dazedly that if the balm was making her incredibly tight, he must be feeling larger to her with each moment.

“Have to – pull out,” Harry moaned, despite his cock’s desperate wish to stay where it was. He tried, oh did he try, but it was no use – she had him good, all the way inside her, harder than he’d ever been.

Hermione was starting to cry, even through her orgasm – Remus had swelled inside her, but he had nothing on Harry right now. Whatever the balm was, it had made him impossibly big – she didn’t think she could take it…

And she had taken Ginny’s fist earlier, and part of her arm… Oh Merlin, how big must Harry be now? Bigger than that?

Hermione shuddered.

“It’s good – it’s making me so sensitive, or your cock would be ruining me,” Hermione choked out.

“Not me,” Harry panted, one hand going to feel the base of his cock, just in case. It seemed as thick as it usually did.

“Reduced your swelling, shrunk you,” Harry gulped. “around me. Tighter… than a virgin.”

“Much,” Hermione moaned, quite relieved that was the problem, rather than her original thought.

“I don’t know… Oh fuck, we need a spell.”

Hermione tried to think of something, anything, but she was distracted by her never-ending orgasm, and nothing came to mind.

“If only we could apparate in Hogwarts,” Hermione gasped.

“Goddamn,” Harry groaned. “Oh shit. I think I… I know… what to do.”

“What?” Hermione moaned.

“You won’t. Like it.”

“Try me.”

“Dobby.”

Hermione shuddered – she didn’t need to think about their little house elf friend during sex. Wait – maybe that would make her stop orgasming? And Harry less hard?

“Good idea, think about Dobby!”

“No…” Harry moaned. “Not enough. Thought – call him. Pop me away.”

“Oh.” Hermione tried to think about it. “Awkward.”

“Totally,” Harry agreed. “Got… better plan?”

Hermione shivered and clenched particularly hard around him.

“No…”

“Better do it. Before you break my cock.”

Hermione whined as Harry laughed, making him shake inside her.

“Covers…”

Harry managed to pull the covers over them.

“Dobby?” He croaked.

A tiny pop, and they had a visitor.

“Harry Potter! Is you needing another contraceptive potion?”

Hermione buried her face in the pillow, intent on avoiding looking at Dobby. Oh god, if only she could stop coming!

“Dobby, please, can you pop me into the bathroom? The twins… they gave us a product… that stuck us together.”

“Of course!” A tiny hand touched Harry’s shoulder, and he was suddenly in the restroom.

“Anything else?” Dobby asked eagerly.

Harry blinked up from the bathroom floor.

“Oh no. I’m fine. Thanks, Dobby.”

“Good night, Harry Potter!”

Harry looked up at the ceiling and groaned.

“Hermione?”

“Yes?” came a slightly more relaxed voice from the bedroom.

“You okay?”

“I think so. I may be ridiculously tight now, though.”

“Not helping my erection go away, Hermione,” Harry called.

“Oh. Come here, then.’

Harry slowly got to his feet, and walked on wobbly legs to the bed, where he collapsed beside Hermione.

She giggled at him and pulled the covers over them.

“The bathroom floor is not very comfortable,” Harry announced.

“Poor baby,” Hermione crooned. She pulled off the condom, tied it with ease, and vanished it.

“Why did you tie it off if you were going to vanish it?” Harry wondered.

“That’s what the modern heroines of my smutty stories do,” Hermione replied. “But do you care, or do you want me to suck your cock?”

“Both?” Harry suggested.

“Mmmkay,” Hermione smiled, and wiggled down.

Harry sighed. She was perfect, really, and he didn’t need much, just a few good sucks… He cursed as he came.

Hermione pressed a kiss to the head of his cock and crawled back up.

“That was different.” She was rather surprised.

“You milked me dry with the first million,” Harry pointed out.

“I miss the taste,” Hermione pouted, and Harry grinned and kissed her.

“It’ll be a great hardship for me, but I suppose I could oblige the woman I love… in the morning. Or afternoon. Or maybe even on Sunday. I feel like I could sleep forever.”

“I know the feeling,” Hermione sighed. “Okay, sleep, then breakfast in bed, then blowjobs, and finally, we’re going to murder the twins.”

“You read my mind,” Harry smiled.

Hermione laughed and snuggled in closer.

“Mmm…”


End file.
